


baby's got blue eyes, and i am home again

by alwaysgolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk what it is, louis' first cooking experience ;), their first i love you, this is literally just a soft oneshot that i wrote in like two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgolden/pseuds/alwaysgolden
Summary: in which louis' first cooking experience turns into the first "i love you".
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	baby's got blue eyes, and i am home again

**Author's Note:**

> i saw that tik tok on twitter with the theory that harry and louis said their first "i love you" in the kitchen when louis cooked for harry and that's why it's so important so i had to write my own spin on it. 
> 
> this was written completely on a whim and was not beta'd so any spelling errors/mistakes are mine. title is from "blue eyes" by elton john. enjoy :)

“Lou, no! You’re doing it wrong!” Harry giggles from his spot at the end of the counter. 

“Haz, I’m just following the directions!” Louis says in defense. He reads the directions again, smiling and shaking his head at Harry’s worried nature. “I won’t burn the house down darling.”

Harry’s cheeks grow red at the pet name. “I know, I know. I’m just excited, Lou. This is your first meal! It’s a big deal!”

Louis moves his fringe out of his eyes and continues to work. He knows he has to make it perfect for Harry, for his boy. He busies himself by the stove, when he hears Harry snapping pictures. 

“Hazza!” Louis giggles, looking up from the stove and smiling. Harry bites his lip, big innocent eyes staring at Louis. 

“You looked so beautiful.” He says softly. “I could live like this forever, just you and me,” Harry says casually as he types away on his phone. 

Louis finds him so endearing. They had only officially become boyfriends recently, but Louis knows that Harry will be part of his life for a long time. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He takes it out of his pocket while the chicken cooks for a few minutes. 

Harry watches as Louis’ face twists into an endeared smile. “Like I said, you looked so beautiful. I wanted the world to see it.”

Louis smiles at the tweet. There he is, in their kitchen, cooking for his boy, something he thinks he can picture himself doing forever. 

“Come here, Hazza.” Louis says gently. Harry approaches, smiling as he does so. Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him close. Their lips brush together in a soft kiss, Louis’ mind swirling with a million thoughts and emotions as he pulls back and smiles at his boy. He loves this boy, he thinks. He loves this boy. He tries to say it, but Harry stops him before he can open his mouth to speak. 

“Watch your chicken.” Harry says quietly. Oh. Right. The chicken. 

Louis turns his attention back to his chicken parma. “Distraction, distraction.” Louis tuts as he reads the cooking instructions and continues his work. Harry leaves the kitchen and makes himself busy setting the table. He finds two plates in the cabinet and brings them to Louis, kissing his cheek as he sets them down on the counter near the stove. 

Once dinner is done, Louis sets their plates and makes the food presentation look extra nice, just for his Harry. He brings the plates to the kitchen table, smiling at Harry, who looks over the moon as Louis sets the plate in front of him. 

“It looks outstanding, Lou.” Harry says as Louis sits down. 

“I’m glad, slaving over the stove to make it perfect for you.” Louis says in an overexaggerated tone. 

“Oh, poor Lou.” Harry pouts jokingly, cutting into his food and taking a bite. He smiles, “Good job Boo Bear. It’s delicious.”

“Why, thank you.” Louis says. 

He watches as Harry devours his cooking. They eat their food, both too lost in their plates to make proper conversation. Louis feels himself getting caught up in his thoughts; he feels every passing second is a missed opportunity to say the three words that he’s been dying to say all this time. More seconds pass by, and he can’t bring himself to say it in fear of Harry not feeling the same way. So he keeps it to himself, smiling as Harry looks at him with big doe eyes and a wide smile with the most prominent dimple he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing so close. 

Dinner is finished, and the two bring their plates to the kitchen and clean up. Louis smiles as Harry hums his own melody while he washes their dishes. Louis makes his way to be next to Harry, who is standing at the sink and humming to himself. Louis sets the dirty pan on the counter next to the sink. Harry turns his attention away from the dishes to look at Louis. He sweeps his curls off of his forehead, biting his lips as if he’s holding something back. Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and smiles as he watches some of the nerves melt away from his expression. 

“Uh, Lou?” Harry sets the dish and the rag down, looking at Louis. “I want to tell you something. It’s really important.”

“Anything, darling.” Louis reaches for Harry’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of Harry’s hand. “You know I’m here to listen.”

Harry steps closer, his facial expression hard to read once again. Louis feels his heart pounding in his chest as he waits for Harry to say something. 

“Lou, I love you.” Harry says so softly after a few moments, Louis isn’t sure he heard it correctly. His breath catches in his throat as he processes the words. “I’ve never felt this for anyone, I feel so at home with you. I just look into your eyes and I… I love you.”

“You… you love me?”

Harry nods, “Uhm. I mean, obviously you don’t have to say it, I just wanted you to know.”

“Oh, Hazza.” Louis says with a smile, “I love you too.” 

“You do?”

“Very much.”

Harry returns the smile, letting go of Louis’ hand and bringing his hands up to cradle Louis’ face. “I love you.”

Louis laughs, leaning in and closing the space between their lips. Against Harry’s lips he mumbles, “You already said that Haz.”

“Wanted to say it again.” Harry says back, kissing Louis with a little more urgency. “I want to say it forever, actually.”

Louis pulls away and grabs Harry’s wrists, keeping his hands on his face. “Promise?”

Harry nods. “Promise.”

Louis’ hands move to hold Harry’s waist. “I,” a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Love,” a peck to the lips. He pauses a moment, then leans in and kisses Harry a little longer, “You.”

Harry blushes, bringing Louis’ face closer. “Thank you for dinner,” he kisses Louis’ nose. “I loved it, and I love you.”

“I love you too.” It surprises Louis how easily it rolls off his tongue. Harry makes everything easier, he thinks.

Louis’ face hurts from smiling so hard. He can't help it. He loves Harry. His boy, his Harry, said he loves him too. Louis feels giddy with excitement the more he thinks about it. He knows Harry is feeling the same, his beautiful green eyes are wide and his cheeks take on a pink tint the longer Louis stares and smiles at him. They stay in their kitchen for a little while longer, Harry holding Louis’ face in his hands and Louis unable to keep his heartbeat at a normal speed as they exchange soft, giggle filled kisses and endless, ‘I love you’s.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @hsmp3 !! thank you for reading :)


End file.
